magikanokenshitoshoukanvasreusfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Metallica
Red Metallica '''(レッドメタリカ Reddometarika) also known as '''Red (レッド Reddo) is a slave trader in America and also the main antagonist of Volume 10. Appearance Red is a very tall and bulky man, he stand somehwere around 2 meters in height. Red has completely white short hair and spiked teeth that gives him an appearance of shark. He wears a very long cape and it is revealed that under that cape his body is completely made of metal, in other words he looks like a cyborg, he also has eight arms. Personality As a slave trader Red doesn't seem to care about the slave children that is in his control, he will make them fight any opponent without any remorse, Red has a cruel and ruthless personality, as when he used his slaves a meat shield against his foes. However, before his debut, Red was a much sadder character. Before the rise of magic Red's Family was wealthy from a long line of casino owner, meaning he was at the upper level. Unfortunately he suffered from an identity crisis as his status as an Indian descendant. This lead to go to underworld gang and eventually become friends with Clark Moore. They get well dispite differing background but separated as time went by. He hated everything about his life because he couldn't any pride and spirit in being himself. So when he contracted with a Diva, although was control and consumed, he still did those actions of his own to find himself. Clark jokes that Red wanted be a little white blonde girl, since his experiments and victim are little girls, calling a Modern day bluebeard and red pervert. He also sees his heritage as an indian to be dead, and hates them more than himself. In fact this disdain is one constants in his psyche after being possed as he mocked South America and admitted to taking great pleasure in crippling them with modern luxuries the help the North get rich. Despite his hatred he still loves being American and only joined Clark because he believe she had a chance to save the country from madness he is in, even when he wanted to die, cementing a key desire Americans have: a place to call home. Contracting a Chaos diva left him mad, but Red is actually a super-genius. As Clark pointed his experiments to alter magical bodies, resist corruption and convert magic are what power some the North Facilities. History Background Not is much known about him other than that he became a slave trader sometime in his life. Plot 'Volume 10' Red is first seen walking with children to a secret abandoned building. Powers and Abilities Abilities and Skills Genius Intellect: 'Red is scientific genius as he created many inhuman experiments to further America's power. He also used human shield in stratigic tandem with fighting to defend himself '''Enhanced strength: '''Because of his cybernetics, which is most of his body, Red is very strong as Kazuki was struggling to macth him, he was also durable as he endured many blow before a system malfunction. 'Baron Samedi 10 inherent powers: Level ?: Dead Rising: A spell that gives ability to control people. Level ?: Tangle Calamity: Red uses his eight arms to slash at his opponent. Level ?: The Evil Red: Summons a black magic power that erupts from the surrounding black children that Red controls. The black magic power transforms into a black flame. Level ?: Orgy Party: Summons countless black beasts to attack it's enemies. Level ?: Messiah of Dead: Summons an immeasurable number of lights (magical power from Red's slaves) like meteors which rain down on Red. The magical power reinforces Red's body. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists